Un jour presque parfait
by Anja Deus
Summary: Il y a des jours où il est préférable de ne pas bouger de chez soi... Le Colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye, eux, le savent. Surtout quand c'est Edward qui vous demande un service! Rires garanti!


**Un jour (presque) parfait.**

_12h50, bureau du colonel Mustang, Central city._

« Colonel, réveillez vous ! »

« Laissez tomber lieutenant, quand il dort, il n'y a rien à faire ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Euh, lieutenant… vous n'oserez pas ! LIEUTENANT ! Posez cet extincteur !! »

Pshhhhhhhhhhh !

La réalité peut parfois être dure après un doux rêve. Le colonel Roy Mustang de Central city, 30 ans, célibataire au grand cœur, venait d'en faire l'expérience. Il dut réprimer un cri de surprise quand il se rendit compte de son état.

« Qui est le coupable ? »

Havoc fit un pas en arrière de manière instinctive.

« Moi, monsieur. A quoi rêviez-vous ? » demanda Riza Hawkeye, son lieutenant, 27 ans, célibataire endurcie, cœur à prendre à condition de porter un gilet pare-balle… au cas où.

Roy essaya de se rappeler son rêve. Il avait rêvé d'une jeune femme : Marina ou bien était-ce Maria ? Marialva peut-être… Bref, la jeune demoiselle blonde à forte poitrine et au QI inférieur à 5 qui servait de vendeuse à l'épicerie du coin.

Que s'était-il passé après ? Ah oui… Roy esquissa un sourire de satisfaction avant de répondre :

« Je rêvais que j'étais en train de travailler… »

« Vous essayez de faire dans l'humour, colonel ? » rétorqua Riza.

« J'avais un oncle comme ça, dit Breda, il passait ses journées à dormir au travail, le soir il rentrait en ayant la certitude d'avoir travaillé pendant dix heures. »

« A mon avis, le colonel devait rêver d'un _autre_ type de travail tout aussi fatiguant… » répondit Havoc.

« Hum, hum ! » Riza interrompit aussi sec la conversation. « Je viens de recevoir un appel du commandant Armstrong. Il demande notre aide. Le petit Elric a quelques problèmes. »

« Edward ? », demanda Mustang.

« Non, son petit frère, Alphonse »

« C'est à s'y m'éprendre… »

« Hum, quoi qu'il en soit, il est en pièces détachées…encore une altercation. On doit aller le récupérer à Rizembool. Leur amie mécanicienne est en vacances, autant dire injoignable. »

« Et son frère ? »

« Il a une affaire sur le feu, il nous a demandé de bien s'en occuper ».

Riza remarqua une veine qui palpitait dangereusement sur la tempe droite de son supérieur.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun ». Roy savait bien qu'Edward Elric leur demandait de l'aide uniquement pour les importuner ou plutôt pour l'importuner lui. Histoire de les rabaisser dans leurs fonctions. Passer de militaires au rang de baby sitter gâteux.

« Havoc, allez le chercher ! »

« Il ne peut pas, il est sur l'affaire _Pikatchu_, vous avez oublié ? »

« Et… »

« Breda non plus. Il me semble que vous êtes le seul… et bien, à ne pas avoir de travail urgent. »

_Oh non !_ se dit intérieurement Roy.

« Dans ce cas, Lieutenant, vous venez avec moi ! »

« Mais ! »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, je suis votre supérieur, obéissez ! »

« Bien »

« Ouaf ! »

« Non toi tu restes Black Hayate ! », rétorqua Roy.

_13h30 à la gare de Central city._

« Colonel, c'est par ici ! N'oubliez pas de composter votre ticket ».

« Oui maman »

« Arrêtez avec ça, je vais vraiment finir par le croire ».

« Bien, c'est notre compartiment » déclara Roy une fois dans le train.

Riza lui prit les billets des mains et les retourna.

« Non, compartiment 6 et pas 9. »

« La belle affaire ! »

« Inutile de feinter, monsieur. Vous étiez en train de vous tromper lamentablement, » et elle entra dans le compartiment.

Roy réprima difficilement une grimace.

« Vous savez que parfois vous êtes blessante lieutenant ? ».

« … et vous laisser croire que c'était le compartiment 9 ? »

Le colonel se tut, il ne faisait pas le poids face à elle. Blessé par la remarque de son officier, il ne dit plus mot, ruminant intérieurement. Ce dont s'accommoda fort bien sa voisine, qui, elle, préférait largement admirer le paysage que le visage sombre de son supérieur.

Au bout de deux heures de silence absolu, Riza s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'avoue y être allée un peu fort tout à l'heure mais vous devez comprendre que mon boulot n'est pas de vous tenir compagnie. Je… »

Le train s'immobilisa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda enfin Roy, achevant ainsi son mutisme.

« Je l'ignore, nous ne sommes pourtant pas arrivés à Rizembool… »

Riza se leva et jeta un œil sur la vitre.

« Il y a de la fumée dans… »

Le train sursauta et fit trébucher le lieutenant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur le colonel.

« En sept ans de partenariat nous n'avons jamais eu de rapports aussi francs. »

« Vous êtes un vicieux »

« Ah oui, alors pourquoi restez vous affalé sur moi ? »

« Mais… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux hommes masqués et armés apparurent.

« Allez, mes mignons, c'est pas le moment de batifoler sur la banquette ! Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez et on sera aux p'tits oignons avec vous. »

« Vous permettez ? », dit Riza. « J'ai un problème ardent à résoudre ». Elle se retourna furieusement vers le colonel.

« Alors comme ça vous vous croyez irrésistible ? »

« C'est vous qui le dites », répondit Roy d'un air amusé.

« Vous avez tout de même un de ces toupet ! Puisque je vous dis que je suis tombée et que j'avais du mal à me relever… »

« Bien entendu, c'est ce que vous dites toutes. La vérité est que vous êtes folle de moi ! »

Riza éleva le ton.

« Quoi ? Comment puis-je tomber amoureuse d'un Casanova sénile doublé d'un fainéant à l'ego surdimensionné ? »

« Moi ? Sénile ? Je vous signale que je suis votre supérieur ! »

« Supérieur ? Vous l'êtes uniquement à cause d'un concours de circonstance ! »

« Euh, excusez nous… » demanda timidement l'un des voleurs avant d'entendre un « la ferme ! » catégorique qui lui fit définitivement fermer son clapet.

Trois autres bandits arrivèrent alertés par le bruit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Maintenant ! » ordonna le colonel.

Le lieutenant prit son revolver et tira une dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter pour contempler la jolie auréole qui entourait de près les cinq bandits paralysés par la peur.

« Jolies coups, lieutenant ! »

« Merci colonel. »

« Bien, maintenant baissez vos armes sur le sol, tournez-vous et mettez vos mains bien en évidence. Et je vous conseille d'obéir, elle n'a pas beaucoup de patience, j'en ai peur. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Riza attacha les pseudo terroristes tandis que le colonel allait appeler des renforts à la tête du train.

_20 minutes plus tard, à l'arrivée des renforts. _

« Félicitation mon colonel, vous avez mis la main sur une bande de malfrats que nous recherchions depuis des mois ! »

« Une chance que le lieutenant Hawkeye garde son arme de service même en civile » commenta Roy.

« Je suppose que la moindre des choses pour vous remercier est de vous conduire à Rizembool ? », demanda le soldat.

« Merci bien, nous sommes quelque peu pressés »

Riza et Roy entrèrent dans une voiture de la milice.

« Au fait, lieutenant. Toutes ces choses que vous m'avez dites lors de notre petite dispute organisée… Vous y avez mis tellement de cœur que je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que vous étiez sincère. Je me trompe ? »

« Comme vous le disiez si bien, c'était une dispute… »

« Et bien ? »

« Et bien, il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les disputes… »

Puis elle se tut pendant le restant du trajet au grand dam du colonel.

_17h14, Centre ville de Rizembool._

« Où devons nous aller maintenant, lieutenant ? »

Riza prit un bout de papier dans une de ses poches.

« D'après ce que m'a dit le commandant… nous devons aller _Place des Sables Mouvants. »_

« Et vous savez où c'est ? »

« Non, on n'a qu'à demander »

Le lieutenant interpella un citadin.

« T'y vas à gauche puis t'y vas à droite et t'y continou tout droit jousqu'à trouver un restaurant après t'y tourne à droite ! », répondit-il.

_30 minutes après…_

« Vous êtes sûre de la direction, lieutenant ? »

Celle-ci contempla une dizaine de restaurants et une centaine de chemin fourmillant de partout.

« J'y comprend pas… Euh, je ne comprends pas. De quel restaurant s'agit-il ? »

« Je vous retourne la question ! »

« Excusez moi madame, savez vous où se trouve… »

« Moi pas parler aux étrangers ! »

« Monsieur ! »

« Occoupé ! »

« Eh petit ! la place des _Sables mouvants_ ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Oui, toi donner moi argent et moi te montrer où c'est ! »

Riza se tourna vers Roy pour avoir son avis.

« Allez-y, au point où nous en sommes ! » dit-il, lassé.

Elle donna donc une pièce à celui s'improvisant guide. Le petit garçon leur fit signe de le suivre puis se mit à marcher très vite.

_Droite, gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, tout droit, gauche…_

« Eh petit ! Va moins vite ! » dit Roy qui dut se mettre à courir pour pouvoir suivre le gamin.

A un virage, l'enfant se mit à courir à toute jambe et disparut. Riza et Roy s'arrêtèrent, haletant.

« Je crois qu'il vient de se payer notre tête » commenta Roy après coup.

« De plus, nous sommes perdus pour de bon ! » répliqua Riza.

« Fais chaud »

« Asseyons-nous. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent tous deux à cause de la chaleur. Une jeune fille portant un capuchon sur la tête s'arrêta devant les deux officiers, leur faisant ainsi de l'ombre. Riza ouvrit les yeux et vit une jeune femme aux mèches roses et au teint mate. Elle lui sourit.

« Vous êtes de Central city ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme.

« Oui, je vous connais, non ? »

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vue, en effet. »

« Vous êtes une amie des frères Elric, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Edward et Alphonse ? Oui. Je m'appelle Rose »

« Et moi Riza, Riza Hawkeye. Je suis lieutenant et voici le colonel Mustang »

Elle fit un coup de coude au colonel qui s'éveilla avec difficulté.

« Hum, quoi ? » dit-il évasivement.

Rose gloussa.

« Justement nous recherchions Alphonse, savez vous où il se trouve ? » reprit Riza.

« Oui » dit-elle jovialement. « Ils est à l'auberge des Lucioles. Je vais vous y conduire ».

« A la bonne heure ! » déclara Mustang en s'étirant.

_18h30 à l'auberge des Lucioles._

« Les garçons ! Des amis sont ici. Ils veulent vous voir ! » appela Rose depuis le palier.

« Comment ça "les" ? » demanda Roy, surpris.

Les frères Elric déboulèrent joyeusement des escaliers.

« Ah ! Colonel ! Que faites vous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous échappez encore à vos occupations ! » demanda Edward de but en blanc avec un large sourire.

« Comment ça "qu'est-ce que je fais ici" ? C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Et pourquoi ton frère est-il en un seul morceau ??! » rugit Roy.

« Ah ? Le commandant Armstrong ne vous a pas prévenu ? J'ai finalement réparé l'armure d'Alphonse grâce à l'alchimie. »

Le colonel prit un gant et l'enfila sur sa main droite.

« Colonel !! » s'écria Riza d'un ton suppliant et choqué.

« Lieutenant, tout ce que vous pourriez me dire n'effacera pas la journée exécrable que nous avons vécue aujourd'hui. Une petite vengeance s'impose »

Une flamme jaillit de ses doigts et se refléta dangereusement sur ses pupilles.

« Prépare toi à souffrir morveux… »

**Fin**


End file.
